1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam treatment planning device and a charged particle beam treatment planning method for creating a treatment plan for irradiating an irradiation object with a charged particle beam using a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A charged particle beam treatment planning device is known that creates a treatment plan for irradiating an irradiation object with a charged particle beam using a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus disclosed in the related art. The charged particle beam irradiation apparatus disclosed in the related art is an apparatus for performing treatment by irradiating a tumor within the body of a patient with a charged particle beam. The charged particle beam irradiation apparatus includes a cyclotron that generates a charged particle beam by accelerating a charged particle, a scanning electromagnet that scans the charged particle beam, and a degrader that is provided on a downstream side of the scanning electromagnet in an irradiation direction of the charged particle beam and adjusts the range of the charged particle beam by reducing the energy of the charged particle beam. The degrader is a plate-like member that extends with a fixed thickness in a scanning direction perpendicular to the irradiation direction of the charged particle beam.
A charged particle beam treatment planning device in the related art creates a treatment plan regarding how to control the charged particle beam irradiation apparatus by calculating the dose distribution of the charged particle beam irradiated to the irradiation object. The charged particle beam irradiation apparatus irradiates the irradiation object with the charged particle beam on the basis of the treatment plan created by the charged particle beam treatment planning device.